Touch screens are used to receive inputs from a user for use by an associated processing system. Detecting a touch to a touch screen typically requires analog circuitry to translate the touch into an analog signal, and analog-to-digital converters to translate the analog signal into a digital signal suitable to the needs of the processing system. Because of the wide variety of touch screen types, the analog circuitry is typically designed specifically for the particular touch screen panel used. Also, the introduction of analog-to-digital converters introduces a delay between the actual touch to the touch screen and the time needed for the processing system to recognize that the touch screen has been touched. Accordingly, an improved technique for detecting a touch to a touch screen would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.